


Во всем виновата война

by tigrjonok



Category: Babylon 5, Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, Don't copy to another site, Drama, M/M, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Missing Scene, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Кто виноват?
Relationships: Alfred Bester/Michael Garibaldi
Kudos: 6





	Во всем виновата война

Уже много позже Бестер понял, что во всем были виноваты слиперсы. Как в старых стихах забытого поэта: во всем, мол, виновата война.

Хотя нет, понял — это не совсем верное слово. Скорее, решил. Вычислил виновника, как, бывало, вычислял тех, кто помогал беглым телепатам скрыться от закона, — без использования своих способностей, просто чистой логикой и памятью. Если бы Бестер был сотрудником полиции или службы безопасности, он бы знал: изредка, но случается — неприязнь к подозреваемому оказывается столь сильна, что обманывает и логику, и память. Но он таковым не был. 

Бестер воспитывался в Корпусе и никогда раньше не принимал слиперсы. Его страх перед этим явлением был чисто рассудочным, поверхностным. Любой человек понимает, что может в результате болезни или травмы лишится зрения или слуха, но не думает об этом постоянно. Эти ощущения даже страхом назвать нельзя. Так работающие со слепыми волонтеры надевают на глаза повязку, и инструкторы им говорят: «Это, конечно, даст вам лишь приблизительное представление о том, что испытывает слепой человек», — ведь в глубине души все равно живет четкое знание: ты в любой момент волен эту повязку снять. Хотя телепаты тоже были вольны в любой момент «снять» свою «повязку» — и вступить в Корпус. И после того, как Шеридан заставил его пройти через эту варварскую процедуру — словно древний гунн, ослепляющий и оскопляющий отпущенных пленников, — тех, кто отвергал Корпус, Бестер не понимал даже больше, чем телепатов-нелегалов. Для художника вечная чернота, для музыканта неизбывная тишина — страшнее, чем для любого другого человека. Для того, кто выбрал не своей профессией, но своей жизнью и судьбой Пси-Надзор, постоянное и полное использование возможностей своего разума сродни воздуху, которым дышишь. 

Превращение в нормала, пусть и временное, было не просто унизительно — в конце концов, Бестер все равно знал про себя, что таким же ограниченным и напуганным, как они, не станет, даже если лишится всех органов чувств вместе взятых. И все же неожиданное ощущение беспомощности в первый момент было настолько сильным, будто его и в самом деле оскопили. И, вероятно, этот эротический контекст засел где-то в подсознании, так далеко, что туда не доберется и глубинное сканирование, и спал, дожидаясь зловещего боя в назначенный час.

Первый удар получился тихим, как писк старинного электронного будильника. Когда похищенного с «Вавилона» Гарибальди, перехватив у теней, доставили на базу Корпуса, Бестер смотрел на каталку с тем, что пока еще было живым человеком, но по сути уже являлось трупом, довольно спокойно. Сколько он уже видел таких, еще живых, но уже мертвых. И нормалы, и даже свои — соплеменники, сородичи. Солдаты на этой партизанской войне, которая насчитывает больше столетия, и своими солдатами ради победы тоже иногда приходится жертвовать. Сердце будет биться, и воздух будет все так же входить в легкие, но все, что составляет самую суть понятия «человек»: реакции, воспоминания, ценности, черты характера, из которых любой недостаток является оборотной стороной какого-нибудь достоинства, — все это отныне будет существовать на аппаратуре искусственного жизнеобеспечения и оборвется в тот самый миг, когда кто-нибудь пошлет условленный сигнал, оставляя безраздельно господствовать в теле уже новую, совершенно другую личность. Кто бы что ни говорил, Бестер жесток не был. Это стратегическая необходимость жестока — не он. Но, формулируя задание специалистам по перепрограммированию, Бестер вспоминал тот день, когда он, кастрированный разлитыми в крови слиперсами, сидел в допросной вместе с Гарибальди, наблюдая за его работой. Пси-копы — аналог службы безопасности только с точки зрения нормалов. Сам Бестер считал себя скорее контрразведчиком в телепатической армии, задачей которого было противостоять подрывной деятельности противника, не позволять им перевербовывать солдат и смущать их умы сказками о том, что можно жить и при оккупационном правлении, подчиняясь навязанным захватчиками правилам. Ну и немного разведчиком, разумеется. Однако то, как Гарибальди приподнимался, нависая над допрашиваемым, как он, обычно косноязычный, ловко плел паутину словесных ловушек, сыпал намеками и недоговоренностями, как отмахивался от каких-то неосторожных фраз, делая вид, что это ему совсем не интересно — и даже блеск в глазах не выдавал обратного, хотя Бестер даже в том состоянии откуда-то совершенно точно знал, когда это было всего лишь игрой, — все это напоминало о чем-то знакомом и иррационально родном. Он сидел в допросной и смотрел в зеркало. Эта мысль, догнавшая его почти год спустя, должна была показаться неприятной — кому понравится увидеть собственное отражение в обезьяне? Но почему-то вместо этого она отозвалась будоражащим покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. Возможно, потому, что раньше Бестер никогда не встречал никого настолько на него похожего. Кто бы так же мягко кружил вокруг своей жертвы — будто гибкий и быстрый гепард, до поры успешно прикидывающийся кошкой Кто бы так же едва заметно глазу, но все же вспыхивал до корней волос при известии о том, что на его территории творится что-то неподконтрольное. Кто бы так же преображался, мысленно застегнув последнюю пуговицу униформы. Если бы не действие слиперсов, Бестеру бы и в голову не пришло присматриваться к Гарибальди — тот обычно так громко транслировал свои мысли, что узнать о нем все можно было и из-за закрытой двери. Но что случилось — то случилось. И вот, глядя на закрывшуюся за медиками дверь, Бестер принял решение, которое и самому поначалу показалось чисто рациональным, продиктованным необходимостью.

— Без полного перепрограммирования? — недоуменно переспросил специалист. Недоумение было понятно: протокол на такой случай, конечно, существовал, и все же это было опасно.

— Излишне, — отрезал Бестер. — Мистер Гарибальди по натуре бунтарь. Он инстинктивно не доверяет лицам, облеченным властью. Кроме того, у него прекрасная интуиция. Он способен обнаружить заговор по мельчайшим незаметным деталям и задушить его в зародыше. Это как раз то, что нам нужно. При полном перепрограммировании мы рискуем повредить это бесценное качество.

По правде говоря, связи между Шериданом и заговором Бестер не видел — заговором против Корпуса, разумеется, а на президента ему было плевать, — но положился на свою интуицию, которая у него — и снова проклятое сходство — была развита не хуже, чем у Гарибальди.

В своей правоте Бестер убедился, когда Гарибадьди выловил на себя, словно на живца, Уильяма Эдгарса, не то что щуку, а настоящую акулу закулисной политической войны.

Уже где-то с год Бестер буквально кожей чувствовал расползающиеся от «Эдгарс-индастрис» эманации смерти — как бы высокопарно это ни звучало. Марс пропитался ими, от верхушки купола до самых дальних лазов и переходов подземных туннелей, в которые все еще не могли добраться лучшие ищейки Корпуса. И после того, как Гарибальди сообщил о лекарстве, которое по заданию Эдгарса пронес мимо таможни «Вавилона», ощущение это усилилось многократно. 

В первый раз на Марсе они встретились в космопорте. Гарибальди сходил с транспорта, а Бестер ждал его в той части зоны прилета, куда даже людям Эдгарса хода не было. Он проникал туда редко — когда нужно было на мгновение пересечься со своими агентами — и пользовался для этого своими способностями, а иного пути не было. И лишь после того, как встреча — мимолетная, легкое поверхностное касание разума, проверка триггеров и рычагов, что стояли в сознании — состоялась, Бестер понял, каким она была безумным и абсолютно ненужным риском. Личный контакт с внедренным агентом в решающую фазу операции такого масштаба может быть лишь один — тот самый, призовой, либо срывающий джекпот, либо обращающий миллионную ставку в пепел. И даже если бы вдруг в программировании в самом деле был какой-то сбой — что при той тщательности, с которой оно было проведено, почти нереально, — это мелочь по сравнению с тем, что Эдгарс не знал о тянущихся к нему щупальцах вражеской контрразведки. И не должен был узнать. Любой ценой.

Бестер краем сознания размышлял над тем, что же за безумие на него нашло, почти сутки. И в тот самый момент, когда уже готов был объявить полночь этих самых суток, получил от Гарибальди сообщение по зашифрованному каналу. Тот вряд ли узнал что-то существенное: Эдгарс наверняка будет долго проверять нового человека и, возможно, потребует в качестве доказательства лояльности нечто такое, чего тот, настоящий Гарибальди, давно уже погребенный под толщей программы, едва способный дышать — и едва ли способный хотя бы осознать происходящее, — никогда не сделает. И все же зачем-то отправил послание, рискнул, безумно и абсолютно не нужно — совсем как недавно сам Бестер. 

В сообщении говорилось о допросе с использованием коммерческой телепатки — что ж, это было ожидаемо. Чего Бестер не ожидал, так это предложения поинтересоваться ее дальнейшей судьбой. Он не сомневался в том, какой ответ получит, все-таки связавшись с отделом и запросив ее для коммерческих переговоров: интуиция Гарибальди осечек не давала. В конце концов, именно ради ее сохранности Бестер и затеял это опасное многоступенчатое программирование. По крайней мере, именно в этом, последнем, он себя убеждал, механически нажимая нужные кнопки на консолях. Но это сообщение, эта просьба — если, конечно, в такой ситуации вообще можно говорить о просьбе — настолько не укладывалась в схему, что, если бы накануне Бестер не убедился лично, что программа работает идеально, он бы решил, что та дала сбой. В космопорте Бестер с трудом узнал Гарибальди, хотя, разумеется, прекрасно помнил его лицо. Подвижное, восполняющее затейливой мимикой недостаток красноречия, или застывающее на мгновение в минуты напряжения так, что только сильнее выделяются будто бы фосфорецирующие глаза, оно превратилось в маску итальянского уличного театра, обладающую ярко выраженным, но однобоким характером. Влияние программы. А в этом неразумном порыве был прежний, настоящий Гарибальди. Не так уж удивительно, если подумать. Программа берет верх лишь тогда, когда на кону выполнение задания Корпуса. Бестер знал, что настоящий Гарибальди еще существует где-то там, на самом дне подсознания, и существовать ли ему дальше, когда-нибудь решит именно он, Бестер, и другой угрозы этой жизни нет, но это сообщение вдруг показалось ему последним слабым движением век умирающего, который упрямо, как и все, что когда-либо делал этот человек, впитывает картины уходящего мира.

Его всегда манила смерть. Было ли то простое, свойственное всем живым существам любопытство, или стремление пройти дорогой познания — призрачной поступью, раньше своего срока — дальше нормалов, он не знал и не стремился узнать. И смерть всегда его будоражила. Эманации, невидимой тенью расползавшиеся по Марсу от той точки, где было расположено главное здание «Эдгарс-индастрис», щекотали нервы так, как у нормалов бывает только перед скорым боем. Реакция тела на этот фантомный звук боевых труб была ожидаема, предсказуема и нормальна. Что было не нормально, так это картина, вставшая перед глазами в тот миг, Бестер дошел до точки, когда уже невозможно остановиться. 

Только во время занятий любовью телепаты перестают слышать чужие голоса. Это их тайный оазис в пустыне, их личная маленькая Мекка, их единственное церковное таинство. Даже в подростковом возрасте, в период буйства гормонов, когда еще только понаслышке знал, как это бывает на самом деле, Бестер ни на мгновение не мог проассоциировать подобное действие с нормалом. Зоофилия никогда не входила в число его многочисленных пороков, спасибо. Гарибальди, гневно хватающему его за грудки — как уже случалось когда-то, — а потом притягивающему ближе, Гарибальди, на чьем лице, как в калейдоскопе, быстро сменялись тона и оттенки всех существующих в мире эмоций, которые Бестер почему-то снова не мог уловить сознанием — только увидеть глазами, — Гарибальди, ухмыляющемуся развязно и немного пьяно, не должно было найтись даже фантомное место в этой священной долине. «Это просто дурацкое совпадение, — сказал себе Бестер. — Я просто слишком много думаю об операции», — и тут же постарался забыть об этой фантазии навсегда, пусть и при воспоминании о ней — не думай о белой обезьяне! — даже в тот миг, когда пульс еще не успокоился после оргазма, снова ощутимо теплело в паху. 

Сообщение о поимке Шеридана силами президента Кларка прошло почти мимо внимания Бестера. Он только отметил себе: «Готовность номер один», — потому что единственный из всех сразу понял истинный смысл этого события.

Место встречи Гарибальди выбрал почти безумное — и абсолютно гениальное. Личный транспортный причал Эдгарса. На самом виду — никто и не подумает. А пробраться в любую охраняемую зону телепату уровня P12 ничего стоит. Вот замести следы потом будет труднее — остается риск, что охранников насторожат провалы в памяти, — но в данном случае это уже не имело значения.

Гарибальди сидел в отключенном флаере, неестественно прямой и будто замороженный. Его лицо казалось еще более безжизненным, чем тогда, в космопорте. Тогда это была всего лишь иллюзия, эффект восприятия, игра памяти — теперь же каменное состояние лицевых мышц заметил бы любой непосвященный. Бестер сразу понял, что программа вошла в ключевую фазу, в тот контрапункт, после которого мелодия либо оборвется несколькими пронзительными аккордами, либо зазвучит вновь — до следующего пика. И только тогда вспомнил, что так и не принял решение относительно судьбы того, кто был заперт сейчас в ловушке из костей и плоти. 

Осознав масштаб предотвращенной катастрофы, Бестер, хотя и не страдал впечатлительностью, покрылся холодным потом. И изрядно разозлился на самого себя: как же можно было упустить из вида Эдгарса?! Тоже мне, контрразведчик, оберегающий спины солдат их сражающейся армии! Ведь это просто счастливая случайность, что Гарибальди ушел с поста на «Вавилоне» и подвернулся Эдгарсу. А если бы… Впрочем, сожаления о все-таки не пролившемся — и не важно, по какой именно причине — молоке были не в характере Бестера.

Гарибальди смотрел прямо на Бестера — или, вернее, сквозь него — ровно и обманчиво-спокойно. Это не спокойствие — просто беспредельная покорность робота из фантастического романа Азимова. Его сознание сейчас — чистый лист, разложенный под пером умелого программиста. Бестер с маниакальным упорством сумасшедшего ловил этот пустой взгляд, а в висках выстукивало бешеное: «Два дня». Два дня до запуска вируса. Два гребанных дня! Пульс бился в одном ритме с этим безмолвным речитативом, и кожа покрывалась мурашками от пьяняще-сладкого дыхания смерти, спящей всего в нескольких метрах от посадочной площадки.

Бестер сам не понял, как это получилось. Просто глаза стремительно застилала кроваво-красная пелена, сквозь рябь которой проступали очертания бездушной куклы, присвоившей себе лицо человека, с которым он когда-то вместе сидел в засаде и остро чувствовал собственную беспомощность и одновременно — безграничную силу, которую не могли подарить даже телепатические стимуляторы. Художник, назло вечному мраку продолжающий писать; пианист, вопреки глухой тишине ласкающий пальцами клавиши музыкального инструмента. И собственное отражение — всегда за плечом, всегда рядом.

— На колени, — распорядился Бестер, — Майкл.

В этой фазе программы Гарибальди выполнил бы любой его приказ. В том числе безмолвный. А потому послушно и безвольно открыл рот, стоило провести по его губам головкой уже почти полностью вставшего члена. Сосать Бестер не приказывал — просто сильно вколачивался глубоко в горло, рефлекторно сжимающееся при каждом толчке, и все сильнее дурел от того, как покорно принимает чужое тело это грубое вторжение. Кроваво-красная пелена клубилась туманом, становившимся все плотнее, и медленно сжималась, втягивалась прямо в пах — или в ту точку, где с членом соприкасались чужие губы. Когда в глазах немного прояснилось — только стены немного плыли, воображая себя кометами, — Бестер наконец заметил между бровей Гарибальди небольшую морщинку — тоже просто рефлекс, реакция тела на физический дискомфорт — и, кажется, кончил не столько от ощущений, сколько от этого слабого проблеска эмоций на безжизненном лице.

Отдышавшись и приведя одежду в порядок, Бестер тяжело привалился к стене. Гарибальди все так же стоял на коленях — прямая, словно прошитая железным прутом, спина, шарниры суставов, металлический блеск кожи. И едва различимая морщинка между бровей.

— Мистер Гарибальди, — хрипло позвал Бестер. — Приведите себя в порядок и сядьте.

Сначала Бестер почти автоматически вычистил воспоминания о последних минутах — это было проще сделать, пока работала программа. Сознание послушно открывалось навстречу прикосновениям его разума, столь же покорное, как и тело, — и столь же холодное. Чужое и чуждое. Именно теперь все наконец-то стало правильно — но Бестер почему-то снова принял безумное и опасное решение, и даже снова нашел для него приемлемое обоснование.

Отпирая двери темницы из костей и плоти, Бестер уже знал, что однажды они с Гарибальди — настоящим Гарибальди — снова встретятся. Хотя шансы выжить у него невелики, ведь он наверняка сразу бросится спасать своего ненаглядного Шеридана, вот только те, кого он имеет глупость называть друзьями, вряд ли ему поверят. И все же Бестер знал, чувствовал той самой интуицией, что в конце концов довела его до этого края, — день встречи придет. И тогда на этом лице — как в той фантазии, о которой он тщетно старался забыть, — будут, как картинки в калейдоскопе, быстро сменяться все тона и оттенки существующих в мире эмоций. 

Покидая флаер, Бестер думал о том, что, пожалуй, не отказался бы и себе стереть хотя бы некоторые воспоминания о случившемся. Возможно, он так и сделает. Как только вычислит — логикой и памятью, ведь способности телепата тут не помогут — виновника этих событий.

Хотя, скорее всего, во всем виноваты слиперсы. Или пьянящее дыхание смерти. Или и в самом деле война. 

Или?..

  
_Конец_   



End file.
